B.C. Foundations English Level 6
ORAL LANGUAGE (Speaking and Listening) It is expected that students will: A1 engage with others in sustained conversation in order to – communicate ideas on a variety of topics – describe diverse points of view – reach consensus or agree to differ in relation to others’ viewpoints and perspectives A2 demonstrate an understanding of the detailed information communicated through a variety of spoken sources (e.g., media broadcasts, lectures, conversations) by – describing the differences between fact and opinion – verbally summarizing the speaker’s main messages and how these messages were supported – describing how the speaker’s intonation and non-verbal behaviours (e.g., body language, facial expressions) influence the message A3 prepare and give a brief verbal presentation that meets specific and predefined criteria (i.e., speaker is clear and audible, speaker’s topic is evident and engaging for audience, presentation contains appropriate content in relation to its audience, speaker’s notes are used appropriately, speaker makes appropriate eye contact with audience, speaker uses body language in ways that support the presentation READING AND VIEWING It is expected that students will: B1 read and demonstrate an understanding of a range of texts, including authentic First Peoples texts and texts from a variety of cultures B2 read and demonstrate an understanding of a range of literary texts from a variety of genres and forms (e.g., poems, short stories, plays, folk tales, legends, adventure, humour, science fiction, historical fiction, biographies, speeches) B3 read and demonstrate an understanding of the content presented in a variety of informational and persuasive texts (e.g., magazine and newspaper articles, biographies and autobiographies, textbooks, print and digital reference material, advertising and promotional material, student-generated material) B4 view and demonstrate an understanding of the meaning conveyed by a variety of visual media (e.g., broadcasts, web sites, videos, DVDs, visual components of print media such as tables, graphics, illustrations, graphic novels, art work, photographs) B5 before reading and viewing, make predictions about the content and meaning of texts (e.g., textbooks, brochures, newspaper, web site, fiction, non-fiction) by – setting a purpose – generating guiding questions (e.g., record questions in a graphic organizer and review after reading to answer or revise) – accessing prior knowledge to make connections – previewing text features B6 during reading and viewing, construct meaning from texts by – analysing the significance of the themes and points of view – differentiating between main ideas and supporting details – predicting and questioning – using syntactic and context cues to guide and inform their understanding of the text (e.g., knowledge of grammar, word order, and sentence structure) – using text features to locate information and support comprehension (e.g., diagrams, headings, bold and italicized words, table of contents) – recognizing literary elements (e.g., plot, conflict, character, setting, climax, resolution, theme) – recognizing literary devices (e.g., irony, hyperbole, simile, metaphor) – making inferences (e.g., about characters’ feelings or story problems) – drawing conclusions (e.g., make connections between cause and effect) – making relevant notes using logical categories (e.g., outlines, mind maps, timelines) – self-monitoring and self-correcting (e.g., identify when meaning-making is breaking down, reread to clarify understanding, use context cues and resources such as a dictionary to figure out unfamiliar vocabulary) B7 after reading and viewing, develop and monitor their understanding of the meaning conveyed in texts by – self-monitoring and self-correcting (e.g., identify when meaning-making is breaking down, use context cues and resources to figure out unfamiliar vocabulary) – generating and responding to questions – using graphic organizers to process, record, and demonstrate synthesis of information – making inferences and drawing conclusions – summarizing, synthesizing, and applying new ideas (e.g., suggest an alternative approach or conclusion, consider alternative interpretations, extend the story) – reflecting on purpose for reading, predictions, and questions made during reading B8 describe the ways in which meaning can be conveyed in fiction by use of literary elements (e.g., plot, tension, conflict, character, setting, climax, resolution, theme), and literary devices (e.g., personification, imagery, irony, hyperbole, simile, metaphor, visual/artistic devices such as space, colour, sound) B9 describe the ways in which meaning can be conveyed by use of text features (e.g., table of contents, headings, diagrams, sidebars, pull-quotes) and text structure and organization (e.g., topic sentence, development of ideas with supporting details, central idea) WRITING AND REPRESENTING It is expected that students will: C1 communicate meaning by using conventions of writing and representing (i.e., generally accepted mechanics of language) such as – simple, compound and complex sentence structures – capitalization and punctuation, including commas in a series, apostrophes, end of sentence punctuation, and quotation marks for dialogue – subject-verb agreement – pronoun-antecedent agreement – past, present, and future tenses, including simple, progressive, present perfect – contractions, possessives, irregular verbs, and plurals – Canadian spelling for familiar and frequently used words – copyright and research information (e.g., acknowledge sources, citation of references, embed quotations within sentences) C2 write a variety of creative and personalized multi-paragraph compositions (e.g., journals, stories, verse, memoirs, personal letters, narratives, blogs) that include – personal expression and meaning (e.g., through reflection, exploration of thoughts) – a purpose (e.g., to entertain, respond, engage, record, critique, argue, persuade, explain, strengthen connections or insights) – a main idea and supporting details – connected and sequenced details – correct spelling and use of grammar – a range of word choices to reflect intended meaning and an expanding vocabulary C3 write a variety of descriptive, narrative, and expository essays that include – organization that includes an introduction, a logical sequence of details, and a conclusion – clearly developed ideas that use specific supporting details – clear, well-constructed sentences with a range of sentence lengths and patterns – a range of word choices to reflect intended meaning and an expanding vocabulary – unity and coherence C4 create a variety of visual representations (e.g., collages, diagrams, posters, multimedia presentations) to construct and convey meaning that include – personal expression and meaning (e.g., through reflection, exploration of thoughts) – purpose (e.g., to entertain, respond, persuade, explain, strengthen connections or insights) – clearly presented ideas – content organized so that main ideas are evident – additional information to support main ideas C5 generate, develop, and organize ideas for writing and representing by – setting a purpose – limiting the topic (e.g., My writing will address _____ but not ____ because...) – identifying criteria (e.g., using established criteria, analysing writing samples and models) – identifying an audience – brainstorming ideas – organizing ideas (e.g., point-form notes, lists, charts, webs, clusters, illustrations) C6 during writing and representing, draft and compose by – using information from a variety of sources (e.g., personal experiences, experiences of others, hard copy written materials, electronic written materials) – generating and regenerating text – categorizing and organizing ideas and information using outlines and graphic organizers – referring to criteria – referring to writing samples or models C7 revise and edit writing by – self-assessing and checking work against established criteria – proofreading for conventions of writing – revising to improve use of features, structure, organization, word choice, and clarity of ideas and information EVIDENCE OF THINKING It is expected that students will: D1 reflect on and assess their speaking and listening by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “During discussions, I will verbally acknowledge others’ points of view and express how they are the same as or different from mine.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “To practise understanding detailed information, I will verbally summarize a lecture or broadcast that I heard.”) – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I need to continue working on my ability to distinguish between fact and opinion when I hear others speaking on a topic.”) D2 reflect on and assess their reading and viewing by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will differentiate between the main ideas and the supporting details when reading complex news stories.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “I will use at least three different kinds of texts or visual media to get information on a topic.”) – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I need to continue working on making inferences about the feelings and motivations of literary characters.”) D3 reflect on and assess their writing and representing by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists ) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will include diagrams or photos in my compositions to convey meaning.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “I will proofread all my compositions to specifically check for subject-verb and pronoun-antecedent agreement.” – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I can now write multi-paragraph compositions on the same topic to convey factual information and express my point of view.”) D4 self-assess and monitor their ability to construct meaning and deepen understanding in response to texts (e.g., any piece of spoken, written, or visual communication) by frequently – explaining and supporting personal responses (e.g., making connections with prior knowledge, developing opinions using evidence) – interpreting and analysing ideas and information (e.g., making and supporting judgments, identifying points of view, identifying bias and contradictions) – synthesizing thinking (e.g., personalizing ideas and information, explaining relationships among ideas and information) Sources: http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_ela.pdf http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_ela.pdf